


Motivo

by cecilcb



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, most of the fic is atcually.. leading upt to the day rhetujk, rating only because i cant remember if i had any language or not iofgkthdrn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilcb/pseuds/cecilcb
Summary: Valentine's Day has never been the most special day for Yuuri, who's rarely not abroad for the day. The prospect of doing anything large is actually quite terrifying. Thankfully, the people around him are more than content to keep up a tradition of a mostly calm day.





	Motivo

**Author's Note:**

> Written (and posted late oops) for the Yuuri on Ice Valentine's Day bang! Posted in correspondence with my great artist [[here](http://nannahdraws.tumblr.com/post/171244709119/my-contribution-to-yoivalentinesbang-for)] and my friend. She's literally the best, please check her out!
> 
> Also... ignore some of the errors I made [such as, Yuuri wouldn't have gone to the previous year's Four Continents, I know] and Yuuri randomly deciding for a quad Loop instead of a quad Salchow. Why did I do that? Quite frankly, at the time, I had a burning hatred for Salchows. Now, not so much, but loops are still better, so there's that.

February 14th. Valentine’s Day. Romance and love and chocolate and flowers.

The concept of it is spectacular, in Yuuri’s opinion, even though it’s not something he’s had too much of a chance to participate in - not since 2014.

He doesn’t mind the lack of celebration too much. February 14th is just an inconvenient day to have a holiday, which is his “unfortunate” reality which isn’t too unfortunate if he’s being honest. While it’s disappointing that Yuuri hasn’t been in Detroit for the past few Valentine’s Days, he’s spent that day - and surrounding days - doing something he loves: skating.

So what if he’s never actually spent a Valentine’s Day with a boyfriend. In all honesty, Yuuri doesn’t care. It’s not like the few people he’s dated through his university days have ever come at him with knives for having to miss the day of romance. They’ve all been nothing but understanding and supportive of Yuuri, hiding any disappointment they may have felt when they sent him off to different places across the globe to compete in what some may say is the most annoyingly times competition, also known as Four Continents. And that support is more than he could ever ask for.

Plus, in these past two years, Yuuri’s always had Phichit right alongside him in the competitions, showering Yuuri in rather cheap chocolate and good company. Yuuri can't lie; there really aren’t many better ways to spend Valentine’s Day than sitting half-dead with Phichit in a decent hotel room while playing video games.

Except, maybe spending Valentine's Day with Viktor.

Which isn’t to say Yuuri doesn’t have every intention to hold up the forming tradition of the Chulanont-Katsuki Valentine’s Day Video Game Showdown this year, but there’s the added bonus of also being able to worm Viktor Nikiforov into the day’s plan, which is the new best thing Yuuri can think of for a Valentine’s Day.

Perhaps unfortunately, they can’t do anything too extravagant due to the fact that the men’s short program - meaning Yuuri’s short program - is set to occur on the 17th, only three days after Valentine’s day, but Yuuri doesn’t care. He’s been more than content the last two years just playing video games, he doesn’t actually want anything huge. He likes the smaller activities. So really, it’s not unfortunate.

 

They board the plane to South Korea on the 9th of February.

It’s not meant to be more any more than three hours, a relatively short flight compared to the time it takes to reach most places of competition. It’ll be nice, Yuuri thinks when he and Viktor go to check in at the airport. Flying is, everything aside, quite enjoyable for him, even when he’s subject to Viktor’s tendency to use him as a living pillow. He has time to think when he’s on the plane flying, absolutely nobody expecting him to do anything but sit there and not exist outside of his small seat.

However, that time to think quickly dissolves into extra sleep time. 

When Yuuri says he’s half-dead playing video games with Phichit, he means it. Those final days before competition leave him practicing hard, which in turn leaves him craving nothing more than sleep.

Normally, flying goes like this: Viktor starts off talking to Yuuri with Yuuri listening, and this eventually turns into Yuuri talking to Viktor before a comfortable silence will drift between them; within this silence time, no matter how much Yuuri or Viktor try and say something small or make some joke, Viktor will fall asleep full bodily against either Yuuri, if he’s sitting next to the window, against the window. This time, however, Viktor never gets his chance to pass the talking on to Yuuri before Yuuri’s cheek can be found pressed against the cold glass of the window, dead to the world around him.

Yuuri only wakes up from the sudden jolt on the plane slowing down once it touches back to the ground.

So much for flying giving him think time. To be fair, it’s not like Yuuri actually needed any time to think because there really isn’t much for him to be thinking about. If anything, he’s better off with having been able to catch up on sleep rather than having the opportunity to accidentally overthink something pointless in the search for things to fill the time.

And naps, in general, always feel good, so that’s an added bonus.

It doesn’t take long for Yuuri and Viktor to step off the plane - or, more accurately, for Viktor to half drag Yuuri who had just been woken up from his three hour nap off of the plane. Yuuri’s still tired, although now he’s not sure if it’s from the fact that, well, he just got done with a nap that was probably long enough to no longer qualify as a nap, or if it’s still lingering exhaustion from his training. Or, it could be a mix of both, but Yuuri can’t process third options enough to linger on the idea for more than a moment.

There aren’t any photographers at the airport, which is a surprise. Usually, if there aren’t any there for Yuuri, then there are some for Viktor. Yuuri, however, isn’t going to complain about it. While he generally isn’t the most concerned about how photogenic he’s looking, right now is definitely not the time for there to be cameras on him, not while Viktor is still half supporting him as they wait for their luggage to come around. 

It takes a miraculously short time before they’re able to leave the airport, two carry-on bags and a suitcase in tow as they make their way to the hotel they’ve been assigned to stay in.

Yuuri has full intention to crash as soon as he makes it to the hotel, ready to sleep off what he would claim to be jet lag despite the time difference between Japan and Korea being near non-existent, but as soon as he sits down on the edge he had a message coming in. His first instinct is to be annoyed, letting out a long groan because _damn it he’s tired_.

The sentiment is quickly destroyed when Phichit’s name comes across his screen, two heart emojis and a room number accompanying it.

And while he’s not annoyed, he’s still tired as hell, and fuck if he knows the room he’s in to give back to Phichit. So he turns to Viktor, eyes wide and sad as he holds out his phone, and bless Viktor’s soul when he takes it from Yuuri’s hand. “Room number? For Phichit,” he numbles, rubbing his eyes and falling back onto the bed.

It’s a comfortable bed, too. Nice and soft. Money has to be put into good beds, really, skating after sleeping on a stiff mattress is just no ideal for anybody. There’s no need for pillows. Yuuri can hear small clicking on Viktor on his phone, and he trusts Viktor to not go crazy with it, to wake him up if necessary. To let him sleep.

It doesn’t need to be all too late in the day for a second nap, Yuuri thinks. All that matters is him getting the sleep that he honestly deserves.

 

Practise is important above all else. While to some people, Four Continents may not be giant because, oh, well it’s not Worlds or the Grand Prix Final, to Yuuri it’s just as large as any other competition. Yuuri sees all competitions as large, whether it be Japanese sectionals leading up to Nationals or something a little bit smaller, such as an Autumn Classic or US Classic. No matter what, they all need to be tackled with the same strength and determination as what should be given to Worlds.

The downside of this mentality is that Yuuri comes out of the rink exhausted every time, no day leaving any mercy on him. He can’t complain - he’s happy to work hard - but there will always be some part of him, the human part of him, that wishes for some sort of break now that he’s around Phichit. Moving away from Detroit was nice because it meant returning home to his family, but departing from Phichit was one of the hardest things that he’s had to do; every moment he can have with his friend now is something he wants to spend correctly.

So he works with Viktor to make time. 

On one day, come the night, he goes out exclusively with Phichit, a night to explore the streets of Pyeongchang because Yuuri knows that Phichit loves wandering around the cities that competitions bring him to. They shop - Yuuri spends more money than he’d like to admit - and find nice spots to take pictures and just enjoy themselves, somehow ending the night in a small cafe that’s open later than even some of the surrounding shops, where Phichit excitedly tells Yuuri about how much he wants to go to Seoul as well before he leaves the country.

Another day, Yuuri and Phichit have the same practice time, and he somehow ends up in Yuuri and Viktor’s room, crashing on the bed while Yuuri and Viktor eat delivery food. Later in the day, all three of them go out, Viktor’s enjoyment of sightseeing blending well with Phichit’s.

It’s nice, Yuuri thinks.

He’s more than once fallen victim to people suddenly cutting him off in favour of their new partners, and while at the times it happened Yuuri vowed to not become one of those people, it’s still nice to be able to actively enjoy both of them. It’s an added bonus that, while he wouldn’t exactly call the two friends, Viktor and Phichit don’t have troubles getting along in any way, and there’s nothing more he could ask for, he thinks. 

He’s here together with his soon to be husband and best friend in South Korea for Four Continents as the current Japanese National Champion and Grand Prix Final gold medalist with Worlds also set for his schedule in a little more than a month. He’s more than content with the right now and doesn’t think there’s anywhere else he’d rather be than right here in Gangneung, two days before Valentine’s Day.

It makes Yuuri smile as he sits on his hotel bed, bare feet hanging off the side while he scrolls through his Instagram feed. He can be here, like this. A year ago he would have never imagined it, never imagined this, but it feels right, like this is how it’s supposed to be.

Definitely being the one to unknowingly get absorbed in his phone, Yuuri doesn’t realize Viktor’s back in the room until there’s a small hand on his back and something spoken - though Yuuri misses what exactly it is that he says.

When Yuuri feels the bed dip beside him, he slips his phone away into his pocket before rolling onto his side, looking up at Viktor.

And the look on Viktor’s face tells Yuuri that maybe what Viktor said was meant to be responded to. “What?”

The small smile on Viktor’s face slowly twists as he tries not to laugh. He reaches a hand out, as if to touch Yuuri, but quickly draws it away, shaking his head. “Valentine’s Day is in two days,” he says when he finally gets over his need to laugh at Yuuri. “I was wondering if there is something special you want to do. We could go out to eat, or just stay in if you want.”

‘If you want.’

It’s things like that, the absolute consideration that Viktor gives to Yuuri - and the way Yuuri feels comfortable giving it right back to him - that makes Yuuri’s heart flutter in his chest. It’s always there in Viktor, the want to not hurt Yuuri, and it’s such an impossibly good feeling that he gets when the smallest of things remind him of this, remind him that Viktor loves him.

What Yuuri wants to do is uphold the Katsuki-Chulanont tradition of video games on Valentine’s Day, but slotting away the entire day for that is selfish. Yuuri knows that, while they can enjoy each other’s company, Viktor and Phichit aren’t close friends, and Viktor probably isn’t going to find quite the same enjoyment in the activity as Yuuri will.

Which is perfectly reasonable, really, but that’s the joy of having an entire day to call Valentine’s Day.

“Well, there is something I want to do for sure, which does involve having myself sat down in a hotel room, but not all day,” Yuuri says, mind immediately going to his previous years with Phichit. “If that’s ok with you?”

“Of course it’s okay,” Viktor says, and there isn’t a hint of falsities in his voice as he smiles back at Yuuri. “Anything else you wanted?”

Yuuri isn’t been on Valentine’s Day. He’s known it, but now that he’s supposed to be thinking of what he even wants to on it besides play video games, he realizes just how little he did before. Sure, he had cheap chocolates before, but that’s it. Cheap chocolate can be enjoyed in the comfort of a room, and that’s where he’s always enjoyed it. What else is there to do? Going out is an option, of course, but Yuuri doesn’t know where to even begin to start on that search.

While Viktor may be a giant romantic (well, he thinks he’s a giant romantic at the very least, and his attempts are absolutely adorable in Yuuri’s opinion), Yuuri has never been the one for extravagance, much more preferring smaller things and spending alone time with his previous boyfriends no matter the occasion.

Thankfully, Yuuri thinks, it’s easy enough to pass on the problem of what to do on Valentine’s Day onto Viktor. “What do you want to do? I kinda just want to be able to hang out with Phichit some time during the day, but beyond that there isn’t much else I’m dying to do.” All he has to do is say it as it is. “Plus, it’s not really fair for me to be making all the decisions. You should choose too.”

“Oh! Phichit!” Viktor sounds a little surprised, but not much. Which Yuuri can’t actually tell if that’s good or not. Or maybe it’s supposed to be neither. It’s not like Viktor hates when Yuuri and Phichit hang out together.

“Uh, yeah, these past few Valentine’s Day, we’ve spent just hanging out in a hotel room together and eating some really cheap chocolate. It’s nice and fun, I thought we could do it again this year too,” Yuuri says, nodding his head in what could Viktor once called a nervous habit - nodding his head and biting his lips. “Four Continents has always taken away Valentine’s Day for me, which I don’t mind really, but other things start to happen instead. Not romantic things, just things. Like video games. It’s fun.”

“Hm, I never thought of that. Europeans never mixed in with things like that. Every Valentine’s Day?”

Viktor, Yuuri thinks, is lucky. He doesn’t know of a single thing that the Europeans interacts with - except for maybe birthdays - which means he’s likely never had the competition interfere with something major. 

“Every Valentine’s Day that I’ve been assigned up,” Yuuri says. “And they like assigning me. Even if I wasn’t making Worlds, they like when I come to Four Continents. I can still compete there, you know. I don’t think I’ve ever done so bad as to not somewhat succeed here.

“It was the last Olympics, you know, the last time I spent a Valentine’s Day home. I went back home to Japan because Coach Celestino was going to be in Sochi anyways, so I decided to spend the time with my family and friends back at home.”

“The last time you spent Valentine’s Day not competing is the time that I did spend it competing…” Viktor muses. “Well, guess what! This year, we’re both going to be spending Valentine’s Day together even with you competing, and next year, you know, is the Olympics, and we’re going to spend Valentine’s Day together again in Korea.”

That’s assuming Yuuri makes the Olympic team.

And Viktor can see exactly where Yuuri is thinking. He quickly leans forward to Yuuri and lays a small kiss on his lips. “But that’s for the future,” he says softly. “For now, I think we should just stick with going out somewhere small to eat. Just thinking about the present, yeah?”

The present. Yeah. Yuuri can do that.

 

The present, Yuuri finds, is easy. The present involves _finally_ getting more practice time with Phichit come Valentine’s Day involves solidifying his quad flip even though he’s the opposite of consistent with the quad salchow and ends up with more than a few painful visits to the ice.

Somewhere Yuuri can see the mocking figures of his past that constantly dragged him down for his failures, but this is the present, where Viktor tells him that he doesn’t need a quad salchow and can do perfectly well with only a quad flip and quad toe. A quad salchow can be left behind, replaced with the quad loop that Viktor had suggested Yuuri work on after he started having difficulties with the salchow again.

Viktor is right. There’s not point wasting time on a quad salchow if he can’t land it. By now, he’s a lot more consistent with the flip anyways and has a lot higher chance with the loop - the jump just comes more naturally for Yuuri. So they change the program layout again. Yuuri is head strong, of course, and has had his fair share of defying Viktor when it came to program changes, but even he can see where a battle shouldn’t be put up.

So they do a slight run throughs of his new short program and free skate layout. It’s different, but Yuuri thinks he can do it. The competition at Four Continents isn’t as extreme, many of the larger competitors he’s faced either competing in Europeans or simply without an assignment to Four Continents, making it a perfect transition into a new layout, the perfect place to debut a quad loop in place of a quad salchow.

The present involves progress.

He’s not perfect, but that’s okay, Viktor reassures him. And Yuuri believes him, believes it. He doesn’t need to be perfect. Whether or not he falls on a quad flip or fails to make full rotations on the loop, Yuuri isn’t a failure. He’s still Yuuri Katsuki, who has friends and family and a future husband who all support him and will love him no matter what.

Most coaches aren’t out on the ice with their students when it comes to practice sessions like this at the competition, Celestino surely never was, but Viktor never leaves the ice, always close and always ready to help pick him back up with reassurance.

Practice cuts early, Yuuri exhausted but content, ready to go back to the hotel and shower.

He near falls asleep on the bus back to the hotel, full body leaning on Viktor who politely pushes him away. He probably smells a bit too much of sweat, which is understandable. If Yuuri was more awake, he’d probably push himself away too.

Yuuri almost doesn’t shower as he moves to his bed like a zombie, ready to fall into the hotel mattress that isn’t near as comfortable as the one he has at home, yet still manages to feel like a cloud right after practice, but Viktor stops him. Because, oh yeah, he and Phichit are supposed to be going to play video games now, before Yuuri and Viktor go out to eat wherever it is that Viktor decided they were going to go.

And why did Yuuri decide right after practice was the perfect time to do this? 

Right after practice is the time that Yuuri likes to sleep, not face the waking world. He definitely shouldn’t be expected to take a warm shower and then not immediately go to sleep. It’s just no fair.

He debates messaging Phichit, apologizing to him and telling him that he just can’t leave his bed, but that’d be rude. And it’s not like Yuuri doesn’t want to do this, doesn’t want to go to Phichit’s room to kick his ass at video games and eat cheap sweets, but damn it he really wants to sleep! 

It’s unconscious, Yuuri swears; the way he wanders to his bed is not of his own will. Thankfully, Viktor stops him, holding out an arm to keep him from laying down. “Did you cancel your plans with Phichit today?”

And, no, of course he didn’t cancel his plans with Phichit that he’s essentially had for the past year. And Viktor knows this, of course, turning him away from his bed. He’s at Yuuri’s ear, leaning down and Yuuri can feel the smile on his face as he speaks into Yuuri ear. “Why don’t you go get some coffee before we leave, yes?”

Yuuri nods and makes his way to the small fridge in their room. It’s not until he actually has a small thing of coffee in hand that he catches on to what exactly Viktor says.

“We?”

“If it’s okay with you,” Viktor says quickly, looking mildly worried.

“No, of course it’s ok with me.” He just wasn’t expecting it is all. 

Viktor looks relieved, and Yuuri smiles at him and walks over to his boyfriend before looping his free hand into one of Viktor’s and going to kiss him. It’s small, just a peck on the lips, but the way it makes Viktor giggle is magical and makes him pull away to keep laughter from bubbling up in his own chest.

Viktor’s looking at him with such love, and then Yuuri can’t help but laugh himself, kissing him one more time on the nose. “Come on, let’s go to Phichit before any more distractions can happen,” he says, pulling Viktor by his hand to the door.

 

Yuuri knocks once on Phichit’s door, and then a second time. And a third, when no response comes.

“Are you sure he’s there?” Viktor asks.

Yes, Yuuri’s sure he’s here. They took the same bus here, Phichit and Yuuri confirming their plans one final time before heading to their respective rooms. For all he likes to go sightseeing and hang around with friends, Phichit isn’t the person who’d go around and just ditch plans last minute.

So Yuuri knocks again, and finally he can hear a sound - a muffled groan - from the other side of the door. It takes everything in him to not laugh, instead a large grin cracking onto his face. Phichit apparently had the same idea as Yuuri once he hit his hotel room, but didn’t have someone to stop him before hitting a bed.

“Phichit, it’s Yuuri.” It’s maybe not the most necessary introduction - again, they had these plans for quite some time now - but Phichit is like Yuuri, and most other people, in not wanting to make himself presentable before opening a door, _just in case_.

When Phichit opens the door without a shirt and looking half asleep still, Yuuri finally breaks, a laugh finally bubbling back up. “You look dead,” he says without thinking, walking into the room when Phichit moves out of the way.

“You look like you grown another body,” Phichit says back, not looked fazed in the slightest by Viktor’s presence. Gently, he closes the door after the two. “Does he play too?”

Viktor is far from being a world class gamer. In fact, Yuuri is pretty sure his own dad could beat Viktor at most games. But does that stop Viktor? “Of course I play video games!” No. And Yuuri isn’t about to argue. It’s nothing short of adorable seeing him play, never discouraged, and Yuuri would give up everything before he took away Viktor’s fun.

“Do you have enough controllers for him to play?” Yuuri asks, sitting down at the base of the second bed in Phichit’s room, Viktor taking a seat next to him.

Phichit nods his head, pointing to the already set up PlayStation with two controls hooked to it and two just sitting on top of it. “I was planning on inviting some others over another day to play,” he says. “It’s a good thing too, it seems!”

Yuuri yawns out of nowhere, his momentarily forgotten tiredness coming back full force. Phichit follows suit, yawning just a moment later and a small, tired noise. The only one not yawning is a perfectly content Viktor who didn’t spend any time on the ice today.

Yuuri wishes that were him.

Yuuri also happens to wish he were Phichit just a few minutes ago when he had obviously been sleeping.

“Hey Phichit, you’re just sharing this room with Coach Celestino, right?” Yuuri knows he recognizes the bag sitting down beside the bed, but he wants to be sure. And Phichit nods, which is good. “He won’t be back for some time, right?” Another nod. Which means Celestino’s habit of never being in a hotel room shared with a student until absolutely necessary still holds to itself, which means this bed is free for a considerable amount of time.

Viktor apparently already knows where this is going, gently running a hand through Yuuri’s hair. It feels nice and distracting and only makes Yuuri’s call for sleep that much greater.

“Do you think we could take a nap before doing anything else? I feel like I haven’t slept in days.” Yuuri also happens to feel vaguely like he’s been hit by a train, but that’s just a given during the intense trainings put in before competitions, so he doesn’t say anything. 

Phichit looks relieved at the proposition, falling heavily onto his own bed. “G-d yes,” he groans. “I don’t know what I was thinking when agreeing to this right after practice, I’m so dumb.”

Yuuri makes a sound of agreement, already kicking off his shoes and crawling up to the head of the bed, the promise of sleep finally being made. Viktor is slow to move behind him, but by the time Yuuri is half under the comforter, his boyfriend is sitting upright alongside him, atop the covers with one hand back in Yuuri’s hair.

“Whoever wakes up first only wakes the other up if it’s starting to get too late, yeah?”

Yuuri, again, can only make a small groan of acceptance, mind already halfway asleep and not ready to try and come with real words when he could just be sleeping.

 

Yuuri does not wake up first.

He can tell right away, as he’s curled into Viktor’s side with his glasses squished uncomfortably between his face and some part of Viktor’s ribs. There are small sounds, deliberately quiet, coming from the tv and he can barely see small flashes of light from the corner of his eyes, coming from the television, and Viktor’s body is moving in the faintest of ways.

What gave away what they - because it was Viktor and Phichit - are doing, however, is the sound of quiet yet aggressive clicking and tapping that can only really be made by game controllers.

“Start with not me?” Yuuri mumbles, loud enough that he knows Viktor will hear him, but he’s not so sure about Phichit. He’s very sure about his brain’s addled state, however, registering everything slowly.

There’s one final movement, and the flashing stops before Viktor turns down to him with a soft smile. And damn it, he’s rubbing his hands through Yuuri’s hair again, and then down to his neck. “You said not to wake you,” Viktor says, and he’s not wrong but Yuuri didn’t say to start without him. But it’s really hard to faux-pout when cuddling Viktor.

“Yuuri, you’re awake!” Phichit sounds excited, and the bed seems to bounce way too much and, oh, Phichit was sitting on the end of bed. Was, being the keyword, as he now looms over Yuuri with a bright smile on his face. “Your boyfriend kind of sucks at video games, did you know that?”

Yuuri’s brain must still be half asleep. Only half of those words actually register in his mind, and he vaguely understands so he nods his head, blinking his eyes slowly and trying to wake up from what had to be another long nap - the ones that always leave him disoriented.

Maybe it’s the position that’s stopping him from being able to wake up further, Yuuri thinks. He squirms a little and manages to pull himself up, crossing his legs underneath him to sit upright. And it helps a little, his eyes already staying open a little easier.

“He killed me a lot, Yuuri,” Viktor whines, leaning hard into him. It almost knocks Yuuri down, unprepared, but he’s able to shoot a hand out to keep himself up. “Why do you let your friends kill me?”

And now Yuuri’s understanding, mostly. Which is good.

He takes too long to wake up, though.

“Maybe if you don’t suck so much you wouldn’t get killed,” Yuuri jokes, pushing back up on Viktor.

Viktor rolls his eyes and puts his controller in Yuuri’s hands. “Then you play if you’re so good,” he says, sticking his tongue out. Yuuri happily takes it, pulling it closer to his chest.

“You wanna play this or something else?” Phichit asks.

Yuuri can’t actually say he knows what the hell Phichit and Viktor were playing, so definitely something else. “What do you have?”

Phichit essentially rolls off the bed and scrambled over to where his PlayStation is hooked up, shuffling through some of the games he ha lying around. “Uh, I am Skyrim, and Digimon, Nier, Dragon Age-”

“Inquisition?” Yuuri asks, not letting Phichit continue. When Phichit nods, he drops his remote in favour of clapping. “That! We should play that!”

Phichit agrees and replaces the game already in the system with it before walking back over to the bed to settle down on the other side of Viktor, placing the Russian in the middle of the two, though he doesn’t move from his position of being squeezed up against Yuuri.

Yuuri can’t help but smile when he sees he’s already logged into his account, Viktor having surely used it for when he was playing, and as Phichit starts everything up, can’t help but hope that things can stay somewhat like this. Viktor using Yuuri’s things, and Yuuri in turn using his. Viktor being comfortable leaning into Yuuri like this, comfortable letting Yuuri do the same to him.

Sometimes it just doesn’t seem real to have Viktor here. It just feels too perfect. And yeah, he’s had boyfriends before, just small things, but never really publically. On and off the ice, it always seems so perfect. Right now, he’s got his boyfriend using him as a large pillow, likely to move onto making him a human mattress later on with one of his best friends sitting next to him. And tomorrow he’s going to have his boyfriend still, tomorrow at practice, and he can hug Viktor and kiss Viktor without worrying. And Viktor’s going to be there to support him in the kiss and cry after he competes, ready to hug him and reassure him and celebrate with him. Viktor, his _boyfriend_ , not just Viktor his coach.

And they’re going to grow older together. Viktor’s going to retire soon, that’s a given - after Olympics, he says. And Yuuri will continue skating with his boyfriend beside him, and after that, they’ll figure things out. Of course they’ll continue skating, they’re both fond of ice shows, but maybe they can both coach, Yuuri joining Viktor. They can guide new skaters into greatness, _together_ , and it’s that idea of together. Yuuri has to be the luckiest man alive to have this for him, to have this life.

The sound of the game starting draws Yuuri out of his musings, and he easily focuses on the small TV, starting off in the place he and Phichit had been they last played together. It doesn’t take long for the two to get absorbed in the game, both set of eyes glued to the screen in concentration, barley saying a word to each other beyond asking for one to do something.

Viktor drifts off beside Yuuri, body slowly becoming heavy against him. He doesn’t mind, letting his boyfriend shift when he needs to, a comfortable weight that eventually ends up in Yuuri’s lap, and Viktor is koala in his sleep, Yuuri swears, as his arms come up around his neck.

The previous years were a lot more loud than this, Yuuri has to admit, but neither he or Phichit have the heart to make any noise that may wake Viktor. Yuuri especially after waking up to the two having the courtesy to do the same for him. But that’s okay, really. The game is just as fun, Phichit just as happy the two still laughing quietly at times.

An hour passes, Viktor not budging more than to bury his face into Yuuri’s neck. And another half hour, before Phichit’s phone rings. Celestino needs to stop by to pick something up.

Which kind of sucks because while Celestino swears he has no hard feelings to Yuuri, Yuuri still feels a bit awkward being around his old coach, especially with Viktor. He knows he shouldn’t, logically; skaters change coaches all the time, even from the most world reclaimed ones that could be seen as the best of the best. Sometimes it’s from disagreements, but other times things just don’t work out. It’s normal, but it’s the one thing Yuuri just can’t work past.

He apologizes quietly to Phichit, saying he should go, before gently shaking Viktor to try and wake him up.

Viktor takes the wakeup call about as good as Yuuri would, which mean he doesn’t take it at all, instead managing to snuggle himself closer to Yuuri. He sighs, more superficial than anything because it’s cute. Viktor is cute.

And Viktor is also, thankfully, easy to lift - especially when not in the context of skating lifts which, Yuuri learned the hard way, are not anywhere near easy no matter your strength. He gathers his boyfriend up in his arms, careful when he goes to stand up to get Viktor’s legs wrapped around his lower abdomen.

Is it the most comfortable position? Not really. No matter Yuuri’s strength, Viktor is still a grown man, but hell if Yuuri cares, really. He can carry Viktor at least a little ways; he’s not _weak_ in any sense of the word.

Halfway down the hallway, there are slight regrets, but not enough for Yuuri to stop. Not yet, at least. Halfway down the hallway, he feels Viktor moving, too much to be asleep.

At the elevator, he can feel a smile against his neck, a smile that says a lot of things: Thank you, I love you, You’re cute, You didn’t have to, and other things. Viktor makes no move to leave Yuuri’s arms, and Yuuri makes no move to let him down, though he does use a railing for some leverage after stepping into the elevator.

Yuuri makes it to the room door, and there’s a small kiss against Yuuri’s neck; Viktor finally whispers a thank you, and drops himself from Yuuri’s hold.

They’re both grinning large and stupid as they walk through, laughing and happy.

Yuuri wants nothing more than to spend his entire life with Viktor, he thinks. Nothing would make him happier than getting to have Viktor every Valentine’s day, every birthday and Christmas. Every day, being able to do ridiculous things like carrying each other.

There’s a kiss on his neck again, and Yuuri can hear the small words in his hear that make his heart flutter in happiness, a whispered “I love you” that’s only for Yuuri.

“So what did you want to do for Valentine’s Day?” Yuuri asks after a moment.

Viktor doesn’t move to answer, nothing beyond wrapping his arms around Yuuri tightly. “I just want to be with you,” he says softly. “That’s all I want to do, all I could want to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's after Valentine's Day.... oops! Life sorta happened worm, but now I can move on to writing more of my other stuff and hopefully update that fic of mine that sort of hasn't been updated since October (I think)....


End file.
